Lilah Sturges
Lilah Sturges"Lilah Sturges, The Latest Comic Creator To Tell Us She's Trans", Bleeding Cool Comic Book, Movie, TV News. Published 29 Dec 2016. (born October 2, 1970) is an American writer of comics and fantasy novels. She is best known for co-writing with Bill Willingham the Eisner-award-nominated Jack of Fables, and other comics published by Vertigo Comics / DC Comics.Irvine, Alexander C., "Jack of Fables"; Dougall, Alastair ed., The Vertigo Encyclopedia. New York: Dorling Kindersley, 2008. pp. 100–101 (ISBN 0756641225) Life & Career Sturges was born in October 1970, assigned male gender. In December 2016, Sturges announced via her Twitter and Facebook accounts that she is a transgender woman, and has adopted the name Lilah. She has two daughters, Emerson and Camille Sturges.https://twitter.com/lilah_sturges?lang=en In the 1990s, Sturges was a member of the writers' collective Clockwork Storybook, which also included Willingham, Chris Roberson, and Mark Finn."Chris Roberson interviewed", infinity plus non-fiction. Beginning in 2006, she and Willingham co-wrote the 50-issue Jack of Fables (a spin-off from Willingham's popular Fables series). In 2008 she began writing the 42-issue House of Mystery as well."Sturges & Willingham on the New House of Mystery" .Newsarama. February 20, 2008Sturges is Big Brother of Vertigo’s "House of Mystery", Comic Book Resources, May 6, 2008"House Showing: Matt Sturges on House of Mystery". Newsarama. February 17, 2009 After signing an exclusive deal with DC Comics later that year,"SDCC '08 – The 'Fables' Panel & Announcements". Newsarama. July 28, 2008Matt Sturges I: Living with Fables, & Now DC Exclusive. Newsarama. August 13, 2008 Sturges wrote Blue Beetle from #29"Talking Blue Beetle with Matt Sturges". Newsarama. August 13, 2008 to its end with #36,"Hail and Farewell: Sturges on Blue Beetle's End". Newsarama. November 14, 2008 and Final Crisis Aftermath: Run! featuring the Human Flame."Behind the Page – Matthew Sturges, 2". Newsarama. February 10, 2009"Ian Sattler on the Final Crisis: Aftermath Titles". Newsarama. February 11, 2009"The Most Powerful? Matt Sturges on The Human Flame and Run!". Newsarama. February 16, 2009 In 2009 she partnered again with Willingham writing Justice Society of America beginning with issue #29.Talking JSA With Willingham & Sturges, Comic Book Resources. January 19, 2009"Willingham and Sturges Talk Justice Society of America". Newsarama. December 26, 2008 She is the author of two novels—''Midwinter'' (2009)"From Comics to Novels: Matt Sturges on 'Midwinter'". Newsarama. March 23, 2009 and its sequel The Office of Shadow (2010)—and a book of short horror fiction, Beneath the Skin and Other Stories (2000). Bibliography Comics *''Jack of Fables'' #1–50 (cowritten with Bill Willingham, Vertigo, September 2006 – March 2011) *''Shadowpact'' #17–25 (DC Comics, September 2007 – July 2008) *''Countdown to Mystery'': "A Syzygy in Plastic" #1–8 (DC Comics, November 2007 – June 2008) *''Salvation Run'' #3–7 (DC Comics, March–July 2008) *''House of Mystery'' #1–42 (Vertigo, July 2008 – 2011) collected as: **''Room and Boredom'' (collects House of Mystery #1–5, 128 pages, January 2009, ISBN 1401220797)[http://dccomics.com/graphic_novels/?gn=10788 Room and Boredom details] at DC Comics **''Love Stories for Dead People'' (collects House of Mystery #6–10, 128 pages, June 2009, ISBN 1401222765)[http://dccomics.com/vertigo/graphic_novels/?gn=11668 Love Stories for Dead People details] at DC Comics *''Blue Beetle'' #29–36 (with artist Rafael Albuquerque, DC Comics, September 2008 – April 2009) *''Final Crisis Aftermath: Run!'' (with Freddie Williams, DC Comics, 6-issue limited series, 2009) *''Thor: Season One'' (with Pepe Larraz, Marvel Universe, 178 pages, September 2013, ISBN 9780785153795)[http://marvel.com/comics/collection/46516/thor_season_one_hardcover Thor: Season 1 details] at Marvel Comics * Vertigo Double Shot #1 (2008) * Justice Society of America Vol. 3 #24, 29–33, Annual #2 * The Literals #1–3 * Fables #83–85, 143, 148 * Booster Gold Vol. 2 #21–24 * JSA 80-Page Giant 2010 #1 * JSA All-Stars #1–18 (2010–2011) * The Web (2009) #6–10 * DC Universe #57 * The Mighty Crusaders Special' #1 * G.I. Combat''Vol. 2 #1 (2010) * ''Doctor Who: A Fairytale Life #1–4 * Zatanna Vol. 2 #12–? * The Spirit #14 * Power Girl Vol. 2 #26 * Fairest #7 (2012) * Damsels: Mermaids#0–5 * The Witching Hour Vol. 2 #1 * Fables: The Wolf Among Us #1–16 (Digital Chapter 1–48) * Muirwood: The Lost Abbey #2–5 * Public Relations #1–13 (cowritten with Dave Justus) * The Four Norsemen of the Apocalypse (2016) OGN SC * Mix Tape 2016 nn Prose Novels *''Midwinter'' (2009) *''The Office of Shadow'' (2010) Story story collections *''Beneath the Skin and Other Stories'' (2000) External links * lengthy interview by Jay Tomio about House of Mystery and novels, January 16, 2009 * Inside the Comic Writer's Studio interview, Comicbloc.com, September 2007 * Sequential Tart interview, September 2006 * Behind the Page – Matthew Sturges, Part 1, Newsarama, February 5, 2009 Sources Category:American creators Category:Writers Category:LGBT creators Category:1970 Births